This application is copending with U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/588,123 which is drawn to the sibling cultivar xe2x80x98Orange Crushxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, and was obtained from a cross made during such a program in Florida. The female or seed parent was the patented cultivar Anthurium xe2x80x98Red Hotxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,355). The male or pollen parent was the cultivar Anthurium xe2x80x98Kozoharaxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Ann E. Lamb, in November 1995 in a controlled environment in Florida.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar performed by the inventor by division done in Apopka, Fla., and tissue culture done in Sebring, Fla., was used to increase the number of plants for evaluation and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction and reproduce true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Anthurium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Plants produce dark-red, heart-shaped spathes with a purple spadix;
2. Spathes are durable and may retain their color for approximately 8 weeks or more;
3. Foliage is thick, durable, dark-green and shiny with reddish-brown petioles and primary veins; and,
4. Plants are best suited for pot sizes 20 cm and larger.
xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength, without any change in genotype.
Of the commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 is the cultivar Anthurium xe2x80x98Red Hotxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Red Hotxe2x80x99, the spathes of xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 are much darker red and are longer lasting, larger and more heart-shaped than the spathes of xe2x80x98Red Hotxe2x80x99. The foliage of xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 is considerably darker green and more durable than the foliage of xe2x80x98Red Hotxe2x80x99. Plants of xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 are more tolerant of adverse growing conditions than plants of xe2x80x98Red Hotxe2x80x99.
The male parent plant, Anthurium xe2x80x98Kozoharaxe2x80x99 produces large (15 cm) heart-shaped dark red spathes with a white spadix, which are held high above the foliage in the center of the plant. The leaves are light to medium green in color, and the petioles and stems are green. The plant grows best in cool tropical conditions (low 80s day temp, 65 F. night). In comparison, Anthurium xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 produces dark red heart-shaped spathes with a purple spadix which are held above the foliage. The leaves of xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 are darker green than those of xe2x80x98Kozoharaxe2x80x99, and its stems and petioles are tinged with reddish-brown. Plants of xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 are more tolerant of temperature extremes (high of 104 F., low 55 F.) than are plants of xe2x80x98Kozoharaxe2x80x99.
In comparison to the sibling cultivar, xe2x80x98Orange Crushxe2x80x99, which produces orange spathes, xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99 produces dark red spathes. Over time, plants of xe2x80x98Orange Crushxe2x80x99 will grow a bit taller and fuller than those of xe2x80x98Cherry Redxe2x80x99. The two varieties are similar in appearance, leaf shape and leaf color.